


Labels..?

by Laurensxox



Series: Match Made In Hell (Alastor/OC) [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Exes, F/M, I Woke Up And Chose Pain, Jealous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Jealousy, Labels, Light Angst, Melody is my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensxox/pseuds/Laurensxox
Summary: In another life,I would make you stay,So I don't have to say you were,The one that got away~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Match Made In Hell (Alastor/OC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133402
Kudos: 15





	Labels..?

Labels.. Everyone, both alive and dead, uses labels a lot in many things. Mere words to identify the many aspects that comes with life and afterlife, whether it be an object, a personality, a relationship, it makes identifying things so much easier. Having a label makes things less confusing and less hassle.

Alastor never bothered to keep in mind its importance. Such things were insignificant to him for the longest time, it never gave him any real troubles. Even when he was alive, he never bothered too much in knowing the importance of labels, especially in relationships. What's the need for it? What's the need for labels when actions speaks louder than mere words?

If you show enough using your actions about who a certain person is to you, it should be enough to imply how much they mean to you, who they are to you.

Looking up from his glass of a bloody mary drink, he started re-considering his ignorance at the importance of labels. Watching her joyfully dance with the other guests of the Event the Hotel is currently hosting, makes something in him churn in distaste, anger, jealousy. Oh, how he longs to pull her away from the filthy denizen that is touching her soft glove covered hands, placing his annoying hands on her waist as he lets her fall into a dip that made her laugh out loud.

But he couldn't. Why right does he have to do such a thing? Especially if he knew she was enjoying it. They were nothing but mere close friends to each other, he wasn't her suitor nor was he her beau. At least, not anymore.

It has been at least, a few decades since their once fun and affection filled relationship came to an end, to what reason, he'll never know. She refuse to tell.

He might not show it but he misses those good 'ol days. Times when he was free to show what he truly feels in front of her, his distaste of her dancing with another man, his delight at hearing her laugh at his jokes, their dances in the sea of blood they've both created in their shared carnages.

His grip tightened so much on his glass that he heard it crack, it didn't break but it was enough to make a spider web of cracks in the glass, small beads of the drink seeping out. The tight grip only relaxed when a familiar white glove covered hands held his hand that is holding the drink, gently taking the cracked glass out of his hand and placed it down on the bar.

"Are you okay, darling?" She asked, her soft voice that is usually loud and cheery, is now dripping with concern. His smile was still impeccable as always, but he knew how easily she can read him. Fun, sweet, little Melody knows him like the back of her hand. She has been, after all, been by his side since he fell down.

"I am perfectly fine, my dear!" he said, the glint in her visible eye shows how much she doesn't buy what he is saying. Her grip tightening on her hold of his hand that she has not yet to let go of, his left eye twitched as he internally winced at the sting of her hold. He deserves it, he knows he does, he lied and they both hate liars.

He saw her pure black eye move, despite the lack of pupils, he knew she was looking around. Looking around for what, he couldn't pinpoint–

_Oh._

Slender grey arms wraps around his waist, looking down, all he could see was her smooth looking turquoise hair as she leans her head on his chest. She was hugging him. He didn't know why he was surprised at the action, after all, to everyone living in the hotel, their "PDAs" is a normal sight. They act like they were still a couple but denies it when someone asks. It was a feat that makes little old Mimzy wish to pull her hair out in frustration and for Rosie to poke fun at them.

Alastor lets out a small laugh as he gently rests his arms on her petite shoulders, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the softness of her fur shawl. "What is with the sudden hug, little one? Not that I mind at all, but I am curious." he said, looking down at her as she pulls away.

Her own grin strained as she answered. "I know you more than anyone in this infernal place of the damned, Allie. You and I both know that. Please refrain from lying to me next time. We both agreed to never–" she stopped talking and he knew exactly why.

Back when they were still together, they both agreed to never lie to each other. Always be honest. Actions speaks louder than words but communication is one of the main keys for a lasting relationship. They were no longer together. They didn't have to follow that rule anymore.

One of Rosie's girls called her name, beckoning her to where they were chatting at, a dashing fellow standing with them, looking at his darling Melody with such adoration that it makes him want to _bash him against the wall and paint the walls with his blood–_

Melody pulling away completely pulled him out of his delightful fantasy of the man's demise. "Let us talk later, my dear, I shall see you after the party" she said, kissing the tips of three of her fingers and pressing it on his lips, he held it in place for a few seconds before letting go and watched as she walks over to where she was being called.

Not bothering to watch her talk and laugh with another fellow, he swiped another glass of alcohol from the bar and walked out of the hotel. Not wanting to see what he so idiotically let slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, there ya have it. Lemme know if you want me to make a proper x reader version of this


End file.
